1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, in which a temperature difference between air blown from a foot opening toward the foot portion of a passenger in a passenger compartment and air blown from a defroster opening toward a windshield is decreased during a foot/defroster mode where both the foot opening and the defroster opening are opened.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, an amount of air passing through a heating heat exchanger and an amount of air bypassing the heating heat exchanger are adjusted by an air mixing door so that a temperature of air blown into a passenger compartment is controlled. In the conventional air conditioning apparatus, a cool air bypass passage through which air bypasses the heating heat exchanger is provided at an upper side of the heating heat exchanger, a foot opening is provided at a lower side of an air conditioning case, and a face opening and a defroster opening are provided at an upper side of the air conditioning case. Because the defroster opening is provided at a downstream side of the cool air bypass passage, the temperature of air flowing into the defroster opening becomes greatly lower than the temperature of air flowing into the foot opening, during a foot/defroster mode. Thus, defrosting performance of a windshield is decreased.